Wireless earpieces are a new class of consumer electronic device with a great deal of commercial potential. However, as earpieces tend to be used quite extensively when worn, battery life remains a concern. One way to combat this is to have a pair of left and right earpieces, with one earpiece charging while the other earpiece is either being worn or used. Moreover, one earpiece may be configured as the master unit (e.g., a left earpiece) and another as the slave unit (e.g., a right earpiece). As such, it is beneficial in this and other instances to have a similarly configured earpiece for the same ear.